Witch Note
by Lavish22
Summary: Witches, time-traveling, and spells were just what Light Yagami needed. Add those problems to L and he was outnumbered. He had to keep them all from working together. Of course, justice was still his top priority.
1. Time Mission

**R's POV:**

I flipped open my phone in annoyance.

"What do YOU want?"

"The WBS has a job for you and your coven," replied a female voice.

"I told ya'll where you could shove your damn missions," I growled in reply.

"We require your talents. None of the other covens have such strong and diverse abilities as you three do together."

"And, by that, you mean they want my eyes again. Look, this has been fun and all, but I'm pretty busy right now. I think we're done here."

I went to shut my flip phone, but before I could, I heard something that made me pause. It was something I wasn't used to hearing from a witch, ever. She let out a plea of pure desperation.

"Wait, wait! It's about _L_!"

I brought the device back to my ear slowly. I heard the panting breaths on the other end of the line. For a moment, neither of us spoke as I imagined how this woman must look. She probably had wild hair from pulling at it stressfully, wide eyes from the prospect of losing my interest, and a hand with white knuckles resulted from gripping onto the landline too tightly.

"L, as in, L the _dead_ detective?"

"Y-yes," she said eagerly. "That's him!"

"What about him?"

"Th-the High Coven of WBS wish to bring him back, but.."

"That goes against their rules," I finished.

"Yeah, but a ti-,"

"DON'T EVEN say it. I get where this is going now, and I'm NOT happy about it. Plus, I can't make this decision without consulting my coven. You should know that just as well as the HC."

"We know that, and that's okay! They didn't expect you to agree straight away. Take your time! Everyone knows your coven has plenty of that."

I heard the smile in her tone which made me smile too. The Pack Coven had the three best specialists. Silvia had foresight, Axel had an affinity with time spells, and I had Seer's Eyes. When the three of us combined ourselves into a coven, we became the strongest and closest coven there was. We used to work for the WBS, as most witches often did, but I was offered a place in the High Coven. This meant abandoning Sil and Ax, and being replaced by one of the HC members. I couldn't just leave them like that, so I declined and we ran off to live on our own.

"What exactly is this mission? What would we have to do?"

"You'd travel back to 2003 and aid in the Japanese Task Force and Kira investigation, prevent L's death, reveal Light Yagami and Misa Amane as Kiras 1 and 2, and end the case with as few casualties as possible."

"But that could change the present! Why would the High Coven pull such a reckless stunt?"

"They said it's worth the risk. Call this number back tomorrow and give us your answer."

With that, she hung up.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **I know this is my 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Death Note fanfic, but that's only because I got to thinking and daydreaming again, and this idea came out of it.**_

 _ **If you guys want a pairing, then let me know.**_

 _ **The WBS stands for Witches Benefitting Society. The High Coven runs this program. They make the rules and 'laws' every coven has to follow. The Pack Coven separated from them over two years ago. They're more of the free-spirited types. Wolves are their familiars for obvious reasons.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! Now, onwards to the debating!**_


	2. Answers

**R's POV:**

"Axel, Silvy, I'm back and have news!"

I stepped inside the once-abandoned shack that made up our home. We had chosen this spot because we had to move as far away from the WBS as we possibly could manage. Surrounded by trees and a small lake, this place was remote and isolated from the rest of the world. No wandering witch would happen upon residue left behind from spells we cast. After a few repair jobs to the inner cabin with new furniture and coats of paint, the outside was untouched, so as not to draw attention if it were stumbled on accidentally.

Fourteen-year-old Silvia hugged me tightly as I entered the door. She had silky-red hair, hazel eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles dotting her cheeks and button nose. Her coven ranking was 'Omega'.

"Welcome back, Raven!"

"S, I only stepped outside for a few minutes, not move into the next state over."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't still miss you."

"What news," Axel asked.

He stepped away from the fire that blazed in the chimney. His dark brown locks covered the top half of his stormy-grey eyes. He was built like a football joke, but acted like the stereo-type's opposite personality wise. This was one of the many traits that made him the Beta –second in command.

"The WBS called, presenting a mission for us."

This caused Silvia to let go of my waist, joining Ax in staring at me like I had just sprouted a third arm from my forehead in disbelief.

"Y-you.. kept," she stuttered, unable to say the words we all knew to be true.

I nodded solemnly. Ax growled angrily. Did I say he was caring? Well, I forgot to mention he took protection and precaution VERY seriously most days. This was yet another reason I appointed him as Beta.

"You know how risky that was?! You DO know that even an idiot caster could trace it back to us!"

"I know, Axe-,"

"No! You put not only yourself in danger, but Sil and I too! I cannot even FATHOM why you would-,"

"AXEL!"

He instinctively flinched at my raised voice. I didn't do it much –I don't have to threaten my coven often– so, when I did do it, it got their attention in a heartbeat. Occasionally, a wolf had to reassert its dominance as alpha. I slowed my breaths to regain my cool, my tone back to its soft, yet slightly sterner, lull that held a bit too much ice in its depths.

"I know they could have, and that's why I put an evasive spell over it."

My eyes softened some, the steam leaving my body as fast as it had filled it. My tone, in turn, also loosened, taking on a more hurt tint, too.

"Do you honestly think I'd do something like that, after all this time that I've been in charge? Have I left THAT kind of impression on you? I may be a bit rash and impulsive, but is that how you see me?"

". . . No," he sighed, gaze locked on his feet.

Walking over to the rather dusty couch, I sat down heavily. Silvia hesitated only a second before snuggling up to my side. I gestured to Ax to sit on my other by patting the seat to my right. Eventually, he complied.

"We have to decide, don't we?"

I rubbed her shoulder soothingly and shook my head.

"I'm afraid so."

"What do they want us to do," Ax asked, face shadowed in shame.

"It's about L."

This received more surprised looks from them both.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

I dialed the number to the WBS the following morning. The same woman from yesterday picked up, her voice painting my mind's eye with a picture of her nervous, eager face.

"Yes," she asked a little too quickly.

"First, know that we resent and condemn the WBS and the High Coven. Second, you shouldn't sound so emotional. It shows how badly you want something, and the price will only be raised. Third, we play by MY rules if we agree. No laws or waiting by for the HC to approve our methods. Fourth, I get to do whatever it takes to get the job done. Fifth, once we succeeded, the WBS has to leave us alone FOR GOOD. Got all that?"

There was an extended silence on her end. I heard keys typing on the computer before a small grunt was let out.

"The High Coven says that how would they know what you do or don't do in the past? Also, they stressed that there wasn't even the WBS in that time. I'm sure this means that they agree with your conditions. When will you get going, R?"

I grinned like a fox.

"Oh, but 'when' doesn't really matter for us, does it?"

Then _I_ hung up on _her_.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **So sorry it took me a bit to get the second chapter out, but I'm working mainly on**_ **Detective Academy** _ **at the moment, so, yeah. I am not going at this one 100% like**_ **DA** _ **.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy. I have up to Ch 6 on this one. If you like it, let me know. That way I don't just scrap this.**_

 _ **Onwards to Ryuk's deal!**_


	3. Another Eye Deal

**Light's POV:**

I had my chin in the palm of my hand, elbow propped on my desk as I stared out the window at the ground below. Classes were extremely dull when you already know what's being taught.

Ryuk stood, walking up and down the aisles of teens that slept, daydreamed, or actually paid attention to the teacher. It was obvious he was as bored as I was.

Internally sighing to myself, I thought of the Death Note hidden away in my house. It would be a lot easier if I cut class and stayed there to clean up the world, but that would be too irregular. Someone might take notice and try to uncover secrets that would get them killed. No, I think I'll just grin and bare it to the best of my abilities.

"Class," I vaguely heard the teacher say. "This is a new student. She's from America, so please treat her kindly if her translations are a little rough at first."

"No," a girl argued. "I assure you my Japanese is quite fluent. My name is Shiflet, Hazel."

My eyes lifted half-heartedly to examine this new addition to the student body. She had wavy black hair that reached a little ways past her waist and covered her left eye, emerald green irises from what I could tell, pursed red lips, and pale skin. She didn't wear the school uniform, but, instead, had opted for a long-sleeved, black shirt with a red circle with an 'X' through it, a black skirt that stopped a little lower than her knees, dark red flats, and dark red fingerless gloves. The teacher let her show up in that?

My eyes gazed back out the glass. I felt the wind brush my cheek as Shiflet walked towards the back of the class, claiming an empty seat in the last row.

Suddenly, I saw Ryuk walk over to the new kid, his grin widening. That was when he did something I hadn't expected him to do. He took a deep breath and let it out in Hazel's face. I didn't turn around to see what had happened, though. The God of Death howled with laughter, gripping his side comically.

Damn, stupid Shinigami.

' **Hazel's' POV:**

After sitting in a chair, a strong gust of wind blew my hair out of my face. As quickly as I could, I pulled it back over my sapphire blue left eye, while my green one scanned the faces around to see if they had noticed.

Seer's Eyes are when a child is born with two different colored eyes. This brands them as a witch from birth. Most witches and warlocks grow up in normal lives until their magic kicks in at about age eight. Some grow into their powers sooner or later than others, however. Seer's Eyes also indicate that the child is powerful. People with such eyes are stronger with higher accuracy rates. The colors depend on the witch's affinity. My affinities are water, earth, and spirit, the latter is represented by the clarity and brightness of my irises. Had they been lack-luster, then I'd only have the first two.

I looked at the back of Light Yagami's head. I could see him sneaking glances at the empty air in front of my desk, not so much as at me, but at the space beyond me.

So, the rumors were true. A Shinigami dropped his Death Note, and Kira was the one who picked it up. I had always doubted the more accepted version where he was a supposed warlock with a sick mind. They said he possessed a strong skill-set in manipulation magic. This made my job a whole lot easier. With his Death Note as proof, my coven could turn him in to the Japanese Task Force.

There WAS a catch with this new information, however, and it was a certain Death God.

Shinigami knew about witches and vise versa. One of the Gods of Death had dropped his Note –like now– and a warlock had unwittingly picked it up. They met, and the creature told him everything about the rules, exchanges, and results of using the damned book, and, in return, the man told him what little information about witches that they had known at the time. The thing was people did not know a lot about us back then. That was pre-WBS after all. The organization studied all manner of covens and found most of the discoveries that was basic knowledge in the present. I could only hope Kira's Shinigami was unaware that I come from the future. He wouldn't be able to guess so long as I didn't give anything away.

Just how much did his shadow help the temporary owner? Most are self-absorbed, and had let their world fall to ruin. In 2020, only a small percentage of Shinigami are still alive after the collapse of their realm. Silvia's foresight made the Pack Coven some of the first to realize the unavoidable outcome months before it actually happened. We warned them, but a handful of them were the only ones that had listened. No one can say we didn't try.

This would turn out to be quite a fun game of _Cat-and-Mouse_.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 **Light's POV:**

I was walking out of the school when I saw him.

He wore a black T-shirt, dark blue-jeans, and black combat boots. His dark chocolate hair hid half of his stormy orbs as he leaned against the building with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Did he really attend this high school, or was he just loitering?

As I passed by, his eyes flicked over to me, disgust clear as he looked me up and down. It was as if he saw me only as a fly on the wall, insignificant, filthy, and highly annoying. They then turned back to stare impatiently at the door.

Ryuk, who had been silent most the day besides this morning, let out more of his psychotic laughter. Once I was sure we were out of hearing range of the guy, I gave him my full attention.

"What's so funny?"

Apparently, he thought my question was amusing for he threw his head back to cackle more. I felt my face twitch in irritation as my steps slowed.

"I think your game has a few pieces you don't know about, Light," he finally answered.

"What? Who?"

"I have to say that I didn't expect this just as much as you did. Nope, never even crossed my mind as a possibility. He he he he he."

"Stop rambling and get to the point."

"Sheesh. You sure do hate being _left in the dark_. That guy you ignored? He's a warlock, and that new girl is a witch."

Now I stopped walking completely. My head turned to face the shadow that was Ryuk's presence. Surely, he didn't think I would believe something as outlandish and ridiculous as _magic_.

"Don't believe me, eh? Well, let me put it to you this way: I couldn't see that guy's name. His life span showed, but it was blurry and hard to read. The girl? I couldn't see _anything_ above her head. If I had to go out on a limb, I'd say their after the Death Note."

"..And what makes you say that?"

"Consider this, brainiac: Two foreign kids –both without names–enter your school, and share quite a few of your classes. I'm just saying."

I gave him a skeptic look. It wasn't THAT hard to believe, given the fact that Shinigami and killer books exist, yet I couldn't help but feel like there was a different reason as to why he was telling me all this.

"Who so talkative, Ryuk? Feeling generous today?"

"My, my. Always the clever one."

My eyes narrowed, and I crossed my arms. Information like this usually had a price, especially because he's said he wouldn't help me in any way repeatedly.

"It's not that much, really, but that girl has Seer's Eyes."

When he saw my raised brow, he rolled his eyes before continuing.

"That means she's powerful. Most witches work alone so that they are sparse, especially in populated areas. One or two can take up residence with each other, but that doesn't last long since the Salem Witch Trials. A buddy of mine, Zeph, once had the pleasure of having a warlock pick up his Death Note, and ended up swapping notes with one another. Not a lot of Shinigami know this, and even less trust them. If a Shinigami takes the life of a witch, they can receive certain _abilities_ that depend on a number of variables such as strength, casting percentages, affinities, age, exe cetera. Seer's eyes are like frosting on the cake. Her death would boost me up immensely."

I let what he said sink in, the cogs in my head putting the puzzle pieces together relatively fast.

"So, what you want is her real name."

"Exactly."

"Well," I said, walking again. "Sorry for bursting your bubble, but they have yet to prove problematic. If I killed anyone around me, then that would be like announcing to the police that I'm Kira. IF, however, they ARE after the Death Note, then I see no reason if a tragic _accident_ took their lives."

 **Raven's POV:**

I exited the confines of the high school. Axel was waiting for me by the doors. He pushed off the wall and fell into step behind me.

"I saw him," he said. "Light Yagami that is. He's not too far ahead. We could easily follow him."

"No. He has a Shinigami. If we get too close, it might spot us. Besides, this distance won't make it difficult. Just give me a moment."

"Alright, but be quick. Sil's back at the apartment ALONE."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Closing my eyes, I reached out with my magic, searching for Kira. It wasn't long before my tendrils closed around the delicate flame that created his mind. It resisted at first, but eased as I coaxed it to open to me.

'… _how easy will it be for me? How long should I wait to approach her? Would she be suspicious if I introduced myself? No, I need a better plan than that…'_

Gently, I put an impression in his thoughts. He wouldn't have a clue that these weren't his own 'genius' telling him which option he should pick.

' _You know, it might make things simpler to observe for now, just as friends at first. It'd be too soon to come up out of nowhere. I need an opening, just a small one. Once I find out which of the two is in charge and what they're up to, and I know how they operate,_ then _I'll decide the best way to take them out of the picture or use them to my advantage…'_

I pulled out, a wide grin etched on my face. This was going to be so easy. He's not at all as smart as I imagined he'd be. After all, he killed L. Oh, well. No one ever lives up to their reputation.

"Ax," I commanded. "Tomorrow and every day from here on out, you will act as though you are Alpha whenever anyone is around or we are in public."

"Why?"

"He needs to think it's easy to control our coven. If he 'plays' me to get to you –our 'leader'– then he'll think he has control of us. Don't screw this up for us. We have to get him to trust in his manipulations. How could Japan's brightest fail in gaining the heart of an American transfer student?"

I smirked as we walked home.


	4. The Project

_**So, you may have noticed it said "'Hazel's POV'" in the last chapter. I will do this when she's around anyone with her coven or when she's alone as the only exceptions. Also, Ax and Sil's Points of Veiws will do the same. (**_ **Spoiler Alert** _ **: Silvia gets an alias like the others, but I'm not saying when!)**_

 _ **I'm SOOO sorry it's taken me this long to post, but school's ending, summer's coming, and tests take up all my free time, including the baby birds I'm now caring for –long story short, my guardians' friend dropped them off so I'm an unofficial Mama Bird for now.**_

 _ **Anyways, love to stay and chat –not really [no offence]- but onwards to the story!**_

 **Raven's POV:**

"Uhm, why?"

I stared dumbfounded at the teacher. He smiled kindly at me, but it was apparent his patience was wearing thin.

"You see, the assignment is due Monday, and today is Friday. On your own, there'd be no way for you to read the book and finish the essay in English on time, regardless on your advantage. All the other students have partners, besides, Yagami, Light is working by himself and most likely has a majority of the work complete."

"But-,"

"I'm sorry, Shiflet, but, as your sensei, I have to chose what I think is best for you to successfully pass my class. To let you pursue this alone would severely damage your GPA, as it counts for 40% of your overall score."

Before I could use my magic to force the man to let me work by myself, a voice came from behind me, causing me to jump and turn to face the new person.

"Ahem."

"Yes," asked the teacher, eagerly hoping to end this argument.

Kira stood behind me, papers in hand. He smiled and approached the man's desk. My mouth instinctively curled into a snarl. This is the man who got L killed, after all.

"It wouldn't be a bother if we did the project together. To have her check English spelling and grammar would actually make me breath a bit easier."

The teacher smiled up at Light and I, nodding his head in agreement with his star pupil.

"Though I doubt you'd need it," he replied dismissively.

I crossed my arms and pouted. It was childish, I know, but I was used to _giving_ the orders, not _taking_ them. I'm AMERICAN! Of course I would have been fine doing the damn paper on my own. I grew up learning English!

' _Keep it together, Raven. This is what you needed: a reason to start talking to him. Don't screw this up, or the mission could fail.'_

 **Light's POV:**

When I was leaving the class room, I remembered I had left some part of my work on top of my desk. I was returning back to walk out again when I heard a girl's distressed voice.

"But!-"

Our sensei interrupted her before she could finish. He was talking to the witch, Hazel something or other. It was when he said my name did I stop walking and interject my opinion.

"Ahem."

They both faced me, the girl scowling like I was upsetting her by just being alive while the teacher seemed somewhat taken aback.

"Yes," he asked.

"It wouldn't be a bother if we did the project together. To have her check English spelling and grammar would actually make me breath a bit easier."

This was a lie, however. I smiled reassuringly at them both, and so did the man.

"Though I doubt you'd need it."

He went on checking the class's work.

I nodded to Hazel and gave her my best 'let's be friends' face. She didn't seem too thrilled as she pursed her lips. I had to struggle to remember that this girl had the potential to be –and probably was- a powerful witch and not some spoiled brat. To leave her unhappy would be like painting a target on my back.

I would have to appease her so she wouldn't brand me as public enemy number 1.

"Would you mind if I walked you to class?"

Hesitating, she slowly followed me out into the hallway. There weren't a lot of people. Most had made it to their next class. Ryuk grinned in psychotic glee. He was probably imagining what abilities he'd gain from her death.

"Thanks," she said through gritted teeth.

"No problem. With you being new, I wanted to show a little hospitality."

Laughter that went unnoticed by Hazel filled my ears.

"How noble of you, Light," he rasped.

"Hm.. So, are you going to give me your phone number or do I give you mine? Unless, of course, you weren't really going to let me look over the mandatory essay?"

She raised a brow, hand reaching for her pocket. Ignoring her jab, I answered her first question.

"Could you come over to my house, by any chance?"

"When?"

"Tonight, I would hope. That way I can finish the work by Saturday with all the revisions."

It took an effort for her to turn her head and give me a small twitch of the corner of her mouth into what I assumed passed as a smile.

"I'll call my family. We gonna walk there after school lets out, or are we meeting up somewhere?"

"I think it'd be best if we went straight there, don't you agree?"

Hesitating again, Hazel nodded her head.

"Sure, I guess."

"Great! See you then."

Waving cheerfully, I quickened my stride. Classes would start soon, and I couldn't be late. She held up a few fingers as she rounded the next corner, leaving my line of sight. The last thing I saw was her black hair disappearing behind the wall.

Smirking to myself, I thought of strategies I'd use for the evening. Of course, they would be the extent of our interaction should she not be here for the Death Note. If she was, I'd simply fabricate a lie about my 'newfound feelings' for her, and, once she believed me, I could get any information I wanted. She obviously used an alias seeing as Ryuk tried killing Hazel Shiflet last night.

A small chuckle rose up from my chest and grew softly. Girls fall in love head-over-heels so easily. They can't seem to help themselves at our age.


	5. Let It Go

_**I know how the chapter name sounds, but I had NO intention of making it anything like the Disney move**_ **Frozen** _ **. I simply could not find another way to title this. Sorry if you feel offended that I HATE that movie, but it was watched too many times around me. I can't stand it anymore.**_

 _ **Onwards, or whatever..**_

 **Axel's POV:**

"So, how yah doing, _Hazel_?"

I fixed Raven with a cocky smirk as she sat under the cherry blossom tree beside me. She grinned, moving her bag lunch into her lap, pulling out watermelon Rameno and a pack of chocolate Pockys.

"Nothing much. You know, I don't know your alias. What'd you pick?"

"Alex Grandez," I replied with a straight face.

R slowly lowered her hand which held her Japanese soda, features going completely blank. Her head turned as her empty green eye locked on my own gray ones.

"Oh."

This single syllable froze my blood. She was going to explode. When she's acting serene, shit's about to go down.

Confirming my fleeting thoughts, her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of my ear. She twisted it painfully and began to chew me out as only an alpha can.

"You idiot," she growled. "Why in the world would you chose something so SIMILAR? What the hell were you THINKING? Do you WANT to die, you moron? I have half a mind to send YOU back to the apartment instead of Syl! Do you hear me?! UGH! If you plan on being so damn STUPID, then you won't live to see the end of this week, got it? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, OWE!"

When she finally let go, I cupped my abused ear and winced at how tender it felt, one eye closed to the pain.

"Would it kill you to listen?! Sheesh woman!"

I straightened up my fallen lunch bag and fixed my clothes. After adjusting my bangs, I turned to face her in annoyance.

"I'll have you know that my name is so similar for a REASON. Would anyone think that 'Alex' is the rearrangement of 'Axel' if they found out the first one was a fake? Not likely; however, it IS highly risky. Any genius would assume it was completely off. I plan on Kira over-thinking it."

Ray blinked for a moment, eyes wide. I could tell she now saw the method behind my madness. She would never admit it out loud, but my brain is another one of the qualities that she, herself, had wanted her second-in-command to have should her decisions falter.

Looking down in embarrassment, she silently ate a biscuit stick.

"Oh.."

Quickly putting an end to the awkward tension in the air, I switched the topic all together.

"So, any new developments so far?"

"Actually, yes. Tonight, Hazel is going over Light's house to read over the Foreign Language project that's due next week."

I let out a low whistle, disturbing the birds in the branches above our heads.

"Impressive."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically, and used a preppy voice mockingly.

"Aren't I just?"


	6. Deceptions

_**So, just thought I'd semi-explain why Raven's crying in the cover. That's because there's something coming up that will make her sad. Sense saying what that is will be a MAJOR spoiler, I won't go into much depths. Just be prepared for stuff, otayz?**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

 **Hazel's POV:**

"I'm home!"

Light Yagami closed the front door and took off his shoes. I copied his actions, removing my own black flats and setting them next to his.

A girl with a long brown ponytail ran over and hugged who I assumed was her brother. She smiled up at him, seemingly a few years younger than myself, so maybe around Silvia's age.

"Welcome back, Light!"

Her words matched my Omega's own from the present before I told them about the WBS's mission, save for the name, of course.

"Sayu, this is Shiflet, Hazel. We're doing class work, so we're going to go to my room. Could you let us know if dinner's ready?"

"JUST homework," she asked, smirking.

Light sighed, clearly used to such accusations. If I didn't come from the future –to their standards, not mine- I would have no clue that he was Kira. His grades and manners surpassed most kids his age, he had a loving family and support system, and he studied without being prompted to. He had such a perfect life and was a promising pupil, so why kill so many people? Insanity was the only thing I could think of.

I gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, that's all. You remind me a lot of someone I know. She's about as old as you, and has the same bubbly and spirited personality as well."

"Really? Neat! Light, you should bring her here more often. Come one, Mom will love you!"

Pulling me by the arm, she carted me away into the kitchen, Kira protesting that we were too busy. His complaints fell on deaf ears, however, as Sayu continued to bring me to their mother.

"Mom, you have GOT to meet Light's friend! She's mice and polite!"

She let go, hands resting on her hips as if presenting an award to be prideful of. Her face beamed happily as Mrs. Yagami dried her hands on a dish towel. She smiled with all the warmth of a mother.

"Hello, dear. My name is Sachiko. I'm Light's mom."

I bowed to properly show her respect.

"My name is Shiflet, Hazel, and I'm an American transfer student."

"What brings to to our humble home?"

"We have a project," Light interjected politely. "Please excuse us."

Bowing again, I followed the teen up carpeted stairs and into his bedroom. He left the door unlocked, set down his backpack, and pulled out a couple loose-leaf papers. He handed them to me with a pleasant smile.

"Here. You can use my desk to make any changes."

Nodding, I accepted the assignment and sat, reading over his English writing. Realizing I should be somewhat nice to him, I mentally sighed.

"This is pretty good."

"Was that a compliment?"

I heard the smile in his voice.

"You know, for a Japanese student."

He chuckled to himself. A silence followed closely on its heels. It didn't take me long to finish. There had been hardly any mistakes at all.

"Well, this was exceptional, Yagami."

"Please, call me Light."

"Alright.. The one thing I found was this: 'In conclusion, _'Memoirs of a Gashia'_ was an excellent way for the author to explain how cultures have adapted to the changes of time. Its a well-written and highly developed manuscript that deserves the praise from its many readers.'"

"What was wrong with that?"

"Here," I said, pointing to the first word of the second sentence I had just read. "You used the wrong 'its'. This means 'it is' and needs an apostrophe. It was so subtle that the teacher probably wouldn't have noticed it."

I grinned widely and felt pretty good about myself. Even though this was a miniscule mistake, but the fact I I was pointing it out to the top student in Japan was priceless.

However, Light must have thought I was smiling for a different reason. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a chuckle, but I could detect his slight aggravation from being corrected.

"It seems even I get things wrong. I'm only human, after all."

' _That's what I'm counting on,'_ I thought.

He may be smart and he may be Kira, but so long as he made one tiny little flaw in this game, I would exploit it and end everything he had been trying to achieve. L would not die on my watch.

"So, now that you've finished checking it over, why don't we get to know each other better? You're a foreign student from America, right?"

"Born and bred in the USA."

"In which state?"

"I don't remember," I instantly replied.

""What? Why not," he asked, taken aback.

I mentally facepalmed myself. He didn't need to know that. Most normal people knew stuff like that, or, at least, I _thought_ they did. Damn it, stop looking at the logistics and make up an excuse already! The longer it takes for me to respond, the more likely it is that he'll think I'm lying.

"My parents moved us around a lot when I was little. It never occurred to me to ask them where I was born."

 **Light's POV:**

"Why don't you look at your birth certificate?"

I tilted my head to the side curiously. Did all witches not know where they were born? No, that's ridiculous. It was much more likely that she was lying to me. On the off chance she was telling me the truth, but I highly doubted the fact that she didn't know or couldn't remember. She answered my first two questions quickly and without hesitation. It was as if she was caught off guard and forgot to lie instead.

"I want to find out on my own," she answered. "It'll be a hard mystery to crack, but that doesn't mean it's impossible. By the process of elimination alone, I know every state except for 5 and 1 territory remain. I would ask my parents, but.."

Faking concern, I sorted my features to display a more caring look. Not to boast, but I even fooled Ryuk.

"Well, well, well. Warming up to one another, are we? Heh heh heh heh heh."

He could be so idiotic at times. My goal was to get close to her only to see if she was indeed after the Death Note. I already told him that. If all Shinigami are like him, then they must be dull creatures.

Ignoring said God of Death, I had to ask Hazel this, or else I'd seem shallow.

"What is it?"

"They.. passed away a couple of years ago. I was living somewhere else at the time,; a boarding school of sorts. I was taken aside by a scribe and told how they were.. how the car.."

She took a sharp breath, wincing from the memory. I was dying to know what happened as such information could help me in my search to find who she really is, but had to keep up the 'friend' act.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's fine."

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"They had been driving around mid-day. A large barn owl flew into their windshield, smashing through the glass. My father bled out from a wound to his neck from the owl's talons. My mother, startled, took a sharp left and skidded to a stop. The traffic didn't have time to stop. A couple other cars piled up, crashing into my parents'. My mom's side was completely crushed. A lot of people got hurt, but only a handful lost their lives."

After a moment, I started to dissect apart her story to find flaws.

"But owls are nocturnal."

"Yes, but this one was driven mad by rabies."

"..You said a scribe told you the news?"

"At the school, we called the office workers that. There was this on-going joke that all the faculty members were satanic because they taught us these weird rituals. It was funny at the time."

"Before, you called it _'a boarding school of sorts.'_ What did that mean?"

"Why are you so nosy," she countered.

Shit, I made her mad.

"I'm sorry for prying. I was just trying to understand. It wasn't my place to ask, and I pushed too far. Please forgive me."

It was good she felt like telling me all this. That meant she was starting to trust me. Today's progress was up to par. Tomorrow, I'll work on getting her to tell me about that guy I saw waiting for her. He could have been her brother, but she had yet to mention any siblings. Cousins, maybe?

Slowly, I saw her shoulders relax half a fraction. Keeping her eyes icy, she pursed her lips and nodded her head once.

"Fine, but on one condition: Alex and I get to eat with you at lunch tomorrow."

My eyes widened slightly. She wanted to what?

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, uh.. Sure, why not?"

I smiled reassuringly. All this time, I had been looking for a reason to invite her to sit with me, and here she was, offering it up on a golden platter. Things were going exceptionally well. I would know what she was doing here in no time at all. This was easier then trigonometry.

"What else are friends for?"

Again, Ryuk laughed.

 **Hazel's POV:**

If you want your lies to be realistic, add truth into it.

The story about my parents was true, as was not knowing where I was born. The part about wanting to find out where I was because it was some grand adventure? True. The 'satanic boarding school'? Partially true.

It had been a training facility for young witches. It was an all-girl's ward, and was where I met Silvia. They taught the WBS's history, what affinities you could and did possess, terms used, useful spells, un-useful or uncommon spells, holidays, failures, successes, future goals, and what they knew about shinigami. That's where I found out Seer's Eyes were uncommon, but not unusual, yet my corresponding colors and clarity was.

Yay me. (Note the sarcasm.)

The only reason I had come over was to get a reading on the Death Note. Witches can sense malicious objects or people. Light radiated malice like a heater seeped warmth. There was an oppressing shadow that followed him: his shinigami. The drawer in his desk behind me oozed evil. That was where he must have hid it, so, naturally, I acted like it wasn't there. It would only draw attention.

Once he agreed to let Alex (Axel = ,=) and I sit with him, I took my leave. There was no need to stay any longer. I'd tell Sil and Ax when I got home about everything that happened. Ax needed to know so he could play along tomorrow well enough for my lies to look convincing.

Light was smart, so we had to tread carefully around him. I had to appear friendly and Ax had to be cautious, calculating, and callous; the three C's to make his 'leadership' legit. He'd have to doubt Light and be protective over me and information.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.


	7. Gambling

**Axel's POV:**

My eyes squinted in the darkness of my room. My ears strained to listen. Something had woke me up, but I didn't know what –or who- it was.

There! The floorboards creaked and groaned. Light feet padded down the hallway cautious so they wouldn't wake anyone up. It didn't take long to guess who it was walking around.

Hinges squeaked in protest as a small figure opened my door a fraction, resulting in a slim beam of light to seep into the room. Crimson tresses littered the girl's head as round, hazel eyes peered inside. Her hands gripped the door which hid her body from the shoulders down. Silvia trembled like a leaf in the wind. Either she had seen something in the future, or she had been having nightmares.

I lifted the corner of my blanket. She scurried up to my bed then proceeded to snuggle close to me. A soft sigh indicated the comfort I gave her by just being there. She would alternate sleeping with Raven and I each time, so this was a regular routine.

"You okay," I whispered.

She nodded slowly two times, keeping her orbs from opening.

"Feel like talking about it?"

Silence.

"Aright."

I kissed her forehead, closed my eyes, and drifted back off into sleep's arms.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

I sat at the table and ate my breakfast.

Raven and Silvia were still asleep, the younger girl wrapped in a tight ball in my sheets.

My face split into a big yawn. I reached out my arms and legs, stretching for a moment. It had been a rough night. Syl kept muttering to herself in her sleep. I assumed it was another nightmare.

It had been something about people dying. Now, usually I'd have said it was her seeing into the future, but she said something so random that I knew it hadn't been.

' _..As long as it's not the stuffed animals..'_

I nearly laughed at that, but stopped myself so as not to disturb the girl who had uttered it.

A soft noise caught my attention, making me turn around to look behind the couch. Rubbing an eye, Silvia stood just outside the hallway. Her face was ashen, and her movements were slow. The obvious lack of rest caused me to become concerned.

"What's wrong, Syl?"

I got off the plush seat, expression matching that of a worried older brother. It always bothered me when my pack members weren't alright.

A shaky smile lit her features slightly, but not by much.

"I've been better, Ax. Just unused to being home by myself for so long. Why do you and Ray have to go to school so often?"

"Because," I replied with a grin, "we have to involve ourselves with Kira. The closer we are to him, the easier it will be to find L."

She nodded her head glumly, but kept up her smile. It was now more self-criticizing then reassuring. At times, it's hard to tell she's only fourteen. Having foresight, she bares the weight of knowledge beyond that of most everyone else around her.

I worry about the stress put on her by her gift..

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 **Silvia's POV:**

A tear trekked down my cheek.

"Why is fate so.. cruel?"

I sniffled, my nose a bit runny from a combination of cold weather and emotions. No doubt it was pink-ish and puffy.

Last night, I had not only dreamt multiple nightmares, but was frustrated by a few fragments of visions between them. They showed many, many deaths. They were mostly good people, the ones who deserved to live long and happy lives. They strived for justice and helped others along the way. Sure, some sought revenge, but they didn't allow malice to taint their purity.

Then there was..

I'll only say that Raven and Axel won't be happy about that particular death.

No, I wouldn't let all of this to happen. I could stop it, right? What was the point of this gift if I wasn't able to alter anything? What would be the point, to tell the people to count their blessings?

That was why I had convinced the others to let me explore Japan on my own today. Miss Misora would not meet the end I saw pre-destined for her. Kira wouldn't rob her of her life.

My hands tightened their grip on the strap of my over-the-shoulder bag. It held money, a map of town, my burn-phone, a couple snakes, and the address to our apartment. I had doodled a bit on the back of the paper. Raven told me to leave it, but I might become lost.

I sped up my pace. Naome should be on her way to the police station by then.

A woman clad in dark cloths bobbed in and out of the crowd ahead of me. She wore a black leather jacket, black boots, dark pants, and had a black purse over one of her arms. Yes, that was her.

As we approached the building, fewer people milled about. It was partially cloudy out, and the weatherman had said snow was threatening to fall. This seemed to drive everyone inside. As the sidewalks grew less populated, I gathered up the nerve to pull on her sleeve.

"Uh, miss?"

She turned around half-way, eyes looking too high above my head to see me. Noticing her error, she gazed down.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you.. if you're Misora, Naome."

"No, I'm afraid not," she said warily.

Instead of looking let down, I grinned widely, and clasped my hands behind my back.

"I'm so happy I found you!"

The shock was evident on her face. She stared at me in surprise. Such a reaction had not been anticipated, and she realized her mistake almost instantly. Her mouth whispered a few profanities at herself. Had I not known who she was before, I certainly did now.

"Oh, there's no reason to worry," I said quickly. "If I was Kira, then you'd be dead by now seeing as I've just confirmed your identity and now know your face."

The way her muscles tensed showed just how reassured she felt.

"Look, I'm here to warn you. Kira is going to try to kill you, so don't let your guard down for a second! This is a perfect example as to how easily it can be to trick you into giving him your real name. I know I must sound like a crazy person ranting about conspiracies and what not, but still! Should anyone try to talk to you, do the best acting you've ever done in your life!"

I had been steadily leaning forward as I relayed my message, and she steadily moved back. I sounded insane, but I needed her to understand the gravity of her situation. She would NOT die!

"What are you-,"

"Just do it! He'll stop at nothing to kill anyone who stands in his way! What do you think happened to your fiancé?! It's the exact reason he's gonna try to eliminate you to!"

She took a step back as if I had struck her. My words stung deep, but it was necessary. She slowly nodded her head, eyes showing her despair caused by thoughts of her deceased partner.

As I turned to leave, I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Naome.

"How do you know all this?"

I sighed.

"Because.. I'm a witch.."

"What?"

"A witch," I said with more confidence. "My affinity causes foresight. That's just a fancy word that means I can see the future. You don't have to believe me, but PLEASE make sure to be extra careful. You can never tell who Kira is."

"..Let's day that I DO end up believing you, and I discover things that I don't quite get. How will I find you again if that happens?"

"Hm.."

My pointer finger tapped my lips. She made a fair point, but I couldn't just give her my phone number even if it was disposable. Eventually, I reached into my bag and pulled out my map, the slip of paper with our address, and a sharpie. Referencing Raven's scrawled hand-writing, I circled the area where the apartments were. Stuffing the marker and map back into my bag, I held out the piece of torn paper for her to take.

"Here. You can find us here."

She took it.

"Alright."

She continued on her way to the station when she halted. In an after-thought, she spoke over her shoulder.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. What should I call you so I can ask the desk attendant for you?"

"Oh, uh.."

I hadn't considered an alias to give her. Shoot, why was I so stupid? Raven and Axel would have had one already.

"..Sage," I decided. "Butterfree, Sage."

Digging in her purse, Naome copied my absurdly fake name under the address then finally left. I watched her disappear into the building. A young man was also heading inside. He turned to look at me briefly.

I realized with a start that he was Light Yagami. He was Kira.

Needless to say, I ran my happy ass out of there.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **Oooohh. Intense. How many of you think she could change things? How many think the opposite? Well, the next one's kinda short, but it belongs to nothing else, so it's separate.**_

 _ **The name is NOT sexist, the title of the episode where Naome meets Light is called 'The Woman' or 'That Woman,' I don't remember which one at this time, but I used it for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_


	8. The Woman's Last Thoughts

**Naome's POV:**

I stared curiously at Yagami as he wrote my real name down. The fact that he works with the Task Force and L is impressive to say the least. In addition, his father is the active NPD Chief Yagami, Sorichiro who was also in a position on L's investigation team.

He checked the time again. He'd been doing that a lot while we talked. Was he going to be late for something? Was he meeting L? If I asked, would he invite me along to introduce me? He WAS recommending me, so it wouldn't hurt to try..

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you keep checking your watch?"

"Oh," he replied, eyes rising to meet my own onyx orbs. "That's because.. _I'm_ Kira."

Realization dawned on me a second too late. I felt afraid. Worse than anything I had ever wished, I prayed this was all some elaborate joke, but I knew it was no such thing.

My head lowered and I began to walk away. There was nothing I could do to stop myself. I had no control over my body. The tiny scrap of paper in my grip slipped to the ground as I continued my steady gaunt to my ultimate end with grief over Raye's death clouding my thoughts.

"What's wrong," I heard him boast.

"Nothing," my numb lips answered.

"My dad's phone could be on. Would you like me to check?"

"No. There's something I have to do."

"Then this is goodbye, Naome Misora."

That girl, Sage, had been trying to stop this. She had meant to prevent my death from happening, but I had not expected the mass murderer to be as well-groomed and as devious as Yagami.

Because of that, I was going to take my own life by Kira's prompting.

I was vaguely aware of the teen reaching down and picking up what I had left behind. He was probably reading Sage's alias and address. I had noticed English on the back of it. It was a name, but I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

Whoever had it, I hoped they had more luck than I. If fate was kind, their face would never be seen by Kira/Yagami, Light.

 **Light's POV:**

 _8072 West Sakura St. Blossom Complex_

 _Butterfree, Sage_

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. The redheaded girl I had seen talking with Misora must have given this to her. She had ran as soon as I looked at her. There were two distinct writers, though. One had shaky kanji while the other had neat and practiced handwriting.

Why would she give the woman her address? A disturbing thought unfurled before me.

Had Misora told this girl about her suspicions about Kira?

She told me no one else knew about it, but she could have been lying to me, protecting her just in case something were to happen. There was no way to be certain without talking to this Sage girl. She was a liability I would soon have to get rid of.

To my surprise, I noticed something on the back of the paper. Two English words took up most of the space.

 _Silvia Beckert_

A slow smirk over-took my once concerned face.

The redhead hadn't looked Japanese. There were a couple transfer students in my high school. They were American, and they happened to be a witch and a warlock.

"You couldn't see that young girl's name, could you, Ryuk?"

He chuckled darkly.

"No, Light, I couldn't."

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **Uh-oh. Now Light has Sil's name, but he doesn't know if it's hers or Raven's. He's seen Sil's face, but not very well. Naome still died despite Silvia's best efforts. What do you think will happen next?**_

 _ **By the by, I'm gonna start to deviate from the original story line soon. Just giving you a heads up.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_


End file.
